


The Totally Fictitious But Rapturous Love Story Of Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya

by nikolaschika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Backstory, Crack, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Speculation, Warning: Mukuro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>坦白说，常规的爱情故事这还真不是。非常坦白地说，"爱情故事”甚至都有些用词不当。不过十分认真地，“有些执着又莫名接近跟踪狂的故事”实在没“爱情故事”悦耳动听。</p>
<p>（故事说的是他们相遇，打斗，多年的勾心斗角之后，他们学着容忍对方。不过是以满一停车场的流血事件及附加伤害为代价。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Totally Fictitious But Rapturous Love Story Of Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Totally Fictitious But Rapturous Love Story Of Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525505) by [kirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirui/pseuds/kirui). 



> \- 万分感谢作者的授权！这是我最喜欢的6918同人没有之一。  
> \- 好的全是作者的。不好的全怪我渣翻。  
> \- 食用愉快

[  **A ROMANCE TO SPAN THE AGES**  ]

坦白说，常规的爱情故事这还真不是。

非常坦白地说，“爱情故事”甚至都有些用词不当。

你看，问题的症结在于：爱，从各种实际用途和宗旨上看，都最佳定义为人与人之间热切的喜爱；那种两情相悦的美妙感觉；是生发令人向往的浪漫关系的温床。 _Il Amore. L’Amour. El Amore._ 那种胺多酚过剩的玩意儿，青春期少女们对其如饥似渴，借其力顶其名蠢事做尽，上帝救她们。

爱，在韦氏词典中定义为（见词条：\ai\ 名词。“温暖的依恋，热情，或者忠贞”），在这里却缺了席。那玩意儿，从各种实际用途和宗旨上，都他妈好心滚回文学喻意里去了。

这倒也绝不是什么坏事。热情依旧是不缺的——把对方揍到浓缩果汁从九窍飞溅的热情。忠贞倒也有——虽然一些人会说有点游走在违法的边界（不如就直接叫“跟踪”了事）。

其实，缺的只是那种温暖，软绵的感觉。

较真派和语言学家一类大概会指出这种虚假宣传坑爹得不可饶恕。他们也许会争论说如此不敬只会作践了这圣洁的心理概念。他们甚至不无道理。

哎，还真惭愧。

不过十分认真地，“有些着魔又莫名接近跟踪狂的故事”实在没“爱情故事” _悦耳_ 动听。

可无论如何，精神终是雷同。

_________________________________

该说故事开头类似于此：

男孩被一群不安定分子收养。假设那一群是黑手党。假设那群人极度雄心壮志却各种动机不良。假设男孩被这群黑手党利用的方式会让大多数激进人权组织气得拳头直接招呼到脸上。

男孩要应对作为存在主义者的焦虑。为此走上修罗之路。

结果男孩肩膀少了一大块，过程不表，然后列了张复仇清单相当虔诚地遵守着，即便他不是什么虔诚的人。但这不够；从来不够。男孩从不半途而废。

给男孩几年时间。男孩最终决定让西西里整个地下网络里里外外走向末日。男孩发现最好的挑事方法便是让 **另一个男孩** 的窝里掀锅。毫不怀疑， **另一个男孩** 看火烧到 _自家_ 后院容忍度并不大好，于是盲目地出动将对方咬杀。

男孩遇上男孩。

男孩把 **另一个男孩** 引到客厅，好玩地试图用漂亮鲜花和破烂椅垫引诱 **另一个男孩** ，接着——噢，对了——很明显不知为何植物却跟迷奸药一样有效。谁会想到呢？

结局不知怎地就变成了这样：

**另一个男孩** 用食草动物的问题来说服自己然后奋力将对方咬杀以平被迷奸的不忿。作为报酬， **另一个男孩** 旗下也收了一只毛茸茸的小帮手以保卫并盛。

男孩也没得手，被揍得有点惨，然后被黑手党建立的惩戒系统拖走。

男孩们好久再没见面。

_________________________________

可是还有点后续。

（“他们依然觉得对方挺有趣”已经算 _好听的_ 说法。）

_________________________________

决定要营救自家没那么值得信任但绝对更加阴险的另外半个彭格列雾之守护者，大概是沢田纲吉在前任的祝愿下终于接过继承权的一年半后。在那之前这决定都只会引致失败交响曲，而里包恩已致力于把这念头彻底揍出自己爱徒的脑子。

于是纲吉等待着。他先耐心等各种仪式和手续完成。然后再等第一批暗杀者稍许平息。直到他能合理确认自己不再是“最有可能一出门就被暗杀的目标第一名”，他终于集合自己的 _军师_ 和守护者来场小小的社团 _座谈会_ 。

不过其中某个守护者完全无视了他的召唤，如果里包恩没有先见之明地作为代理人出面。这便是为何云雀在集合前几天发现自己被里包恩拉到一旁，随意地透露家族的未来计划：六道，有逃狱的可能，骸，有重赛的可能，噢对，是有点六道骸的消息——你记得六道骸，对吧？”

这对彭格列的云守是无法抗拒的诱惑。

（他当然要咬杀。）

数日后云雀来到纲吉的办公室，他独自一人姗姗来迟，整个错开大家鱼贯而入的时间。这意味着理论上他是最后到达的与会者，狱寺对此咬牙忍住一肚子牢骚，而前者却依然莫名地一人霸占到了整排椅子。

环视长长的圆桌，能轻易看出哪些人对这次会议主题稍涉了解而哪些人一无所知：

少女雾守默默欣喜着，满怀痛苦，又触手可及的希冀。她与云雀短促交换了个眼神，明亮而闪烁的双眼及全身承载的谨慎乐观简直令人心惊。当云雀回应地眯起眼，她坚决皱起眉以示对抗，直到几秒钟后灯光调暗，纲吉开始说话，她才扭过头去。

云雀对她的方向挑起眼眉，但总的来说，保持面无表情。

来自骷髅的另一个环视，蕴含着愈演愈烈的热忱，却没引起更多注意。至少，对比大家在纲吉叼着两三根烟的看门狗面前乌烟瘴气半高端化的投影人像身上的注意力，是大巫见小巫。不过这投影明显是隼人亲自操刀，从那专业得没眼看的图像设计以及完美的线条加上字体选择都能看出来。

“感谢大家这么短时间内抽空前来。”纲吉说道，脸庞在柔和的投影画面中微微发红。他对群众露出微微一笑，坚决无视云雀毫不领情的冷笑以及里包恩一溜嘴说优秀的黑手党领袖“应该总是单刀直入。”

“好了，我知道你们中很多人不会喜欢我即将提出的建议，大多数人甚至也不会理解其后逻辑，”他说下去，“但请记得我已经思考这件事好一阵了。”

云雀举起拳头打个哈欠，正碰上纲吉对隼人微微点头示意继续。一道原始且丑陋得惊人的墙壁，散布着奇异但形状相似，可能作为窗户用途的洞口，顶替了原本显示标题的位置。

“我确定你们都对复仇者监狱及复仇者至少有一定了解，”纲吉说着，对接下来出现的每张堡垒，及其怀疑非人类的守护者的照片点头示意。

云雀抬头，对图片效果不为所动。从外围过渡到内部结构时他缓缓地眨眼，然后比较闭上眼和直接走出重兵把守的幽暗长廊二者的利弊。

“好了，有一点我确定大家到现在都已注意到，”纲吉从口袋掏出一只激光笔，“便是复仇者监狱科技非常高端。”橙色的圆点闪过监视设备以及军事级别的关押与控制设施。“不幸的是，”他说下去，“他们还明显不爱卫生。”

“顺说这一块是纸葡萄穗霉，” 隼人好心地指出，对大家的反应皱眉。“有毒的真菌丛，”他解释道。再次，毫无反应。“黑霉？噢妈的，总之是对人有害的鬼玩意儿。”

安保布局和毒蘑菇。原来这就是他们好几个月前花了一口价每天200欧服务费外加50欧每张照片借云豆干的潜入调查。云雀抬起搭在手掌的下巴，思考加收跟复仇者监狱高像素照片对应的精神损失费。这里，的确，相当阴暗。而讽刺之处是监狱内部与骸初次，像顽固的蟑螂一样出现时- _现在也一样_ -残破得令人鄙视的黑耀莫名相似， 让云雀上唇那么些微地贴着牙齿弯起来。

（不能怪蓝波虽然已隔了一个空位，但探测到那忽如其来的杀气，还是瞬间跳起缩到五个座位之外。）

“如我所说，这样的条件明显很有问题，也不可能利于任何人身心健康。”

画面从潮湿而阴郁的走道切到一个独立监牢的近景，内里关押着个高瘦的人影，氧气罩占据半边脸颊，整个人悬挂在一座水牢当中。

投影停在这里，云雀轻哼。蠢人热衷的愚蠢计谋。

“特别不适合彭格列家族的一员，不论其罪孽深重。”

当纲吉再次停下话音，留出片刻让底下的听众捕捉他的画外音。而大家也不失所望，山本反应最快，演着“凤梨？”的哑剧寻求确认，了平则大声感叹终于认出荣耀地漂浮在一缸防腐剂里的骸。

与此同时，云雀抓住机会酝酿出一股细腻而杀气腾腾的震怒。一种迟缓，但烧心的灼痛沿着血管蜿蜒，随骸的照片在投影上停留的每秒剧增。要问的话，他已经做足准备跳上最快的飞机——彭格列也好，瓦利亚也好，加百罗涅也好，甚至是自己的私人飞机——到复仇者监狱去亲手切断骸的生命维持系统。

他磨着牙，音量正好能让蓝波听见，后者一抖，努力将双方已经够远的距离再拉远一些。离当初一战已过五年，在那以一人之力影响了整个并盛满满三页着装要求的人手下败北的滋味依旧残留不去。

（他要先把他甩干，倒吊着夹在晾衣绳上晒，接着剃掉那头侵犯人审美并且毫无逻辑的头发。然后他要把他咬杀。

他要咬杀他两次。以防万一。）

会议室内能闻于耳的异议少之又少，阴谋论的窃窃私语多于叛乱。但接下来的讲话都与云雀不再相关——其中数纲吉的其他动机最次（比如“需要大家齐心协力落实计划成功实施，”或者什么同样冒犯，可悲，不值他费时的话题）。

明显彭格列十代没收到过黑手党的备忘录，及其对人道行为的道德定位，比如要拯救什么反社会的幻术师以免其遭受低温导致的健康问题。

云雀继续皱眉，对荧幕上骸那飘了满屏的长发表示难忍，另一边纲吉接着之前落下的话头。里包恩承诺过他一件事以保证他出席。云雀看了看表，不耐逐渐累积。

他还有别的去处，有研究要收集，有云豆等着喂，还有歹徒要收拾。

“主要计划已开始进行；隼人会继续与我一同会见其他家族争取支持。但为骸着想，我们得尽快把他救出。我注意到骸所处的，嗯，牢狱中肌肉萎缩非常常见。不见得还有狱警会带他去溜圈啥的。所以。这时后备计划就派上用场。请记住这是为所有外交手段都失败的情形准备的，但有人自愿参加骸一干人的营救小分队么？

云雀对“营救”的措辞眨眨眼，但并未停留在纲吉的提议的语义上。

气氛有一秒的停滞，但并未延续。

不消说云雀肯定会加入这所谓的营救计划。但比起像了平那样毫无意义地举手，或者甚至库洛姆那般在座位上挺直了腰杆，他对上纲吉的眼睛投出非常明确的视线。

“谢谢你了平，库洛姆，以及……”——纲吉一颤——“你也参加，云雀桑？可我以为你——”

“别肆意揣测。我有我的理由。”云雀从位置站起。

“你还能有什么其他理由你这自私的 _混蛋_ ，” 隼人低吼着，半个屁股已经离了位置，随时准备维护自家主子。

云雀忽视了他，取而代之，他最后抿嘴模仿出一个只有实验用草食动物才能，才会喜欢的类似微笑，把纲吉定在当场。“把细节发给草壁。你知道怎么联系我。”

他走之前没来得及看见纲吉脸上愈加深重的惊恐。

然而，他 _还是_ 听见了里包恩休闲的尾音，“试着别后悔这决定。”

_________________________________

过了数日，得说外交谈判也不能完全算是 _失败_ ；比起完全崩盘更加像是他们揪紧了最后一根稻草死不松手。

好歹纲吉只需要两名家庭成员站在自己身后；另外两名成员加入小分队把六道骸弄出那水罐头。可即便Estraneo家族在同道中不算人见人爱，但其衰落的记忆依然令人后怕。不过他们穷途末路时毫无救助大概会是大家特地忽视的借口。

“这没用，十代目，” 隼人说道。他在首领座椅后方左腿换右腿，以此表达自己的挫败。又一个来自Ignoto家族的代表站上台，操着刺耳的嗓音警告在座每一位，各种充满隐喻的威胁和引自圣经里的灾难。

“我知道，”漫长，艰巨的片刻，对方简洁地回答。

纲吉担心地紧咬牙关，从未如此在意内袋中手机的重量。他需要所有守护者随叫随到，无论是字面还是喻意上地，如果他要让这家族做派的通天大计达成哪怕有一丝转机。

但事情有轻重缓急。

理想状态上，一旦这事到达投票阶段他们应该能赢得大多票数。但是，就如隼人之前所言，他们面临一个问题。

他并不能怪异议者对此谨慎有加。真不能。特别当彭格列内部都对此相当分裂；事实上，至今仍是。如果连彭格列都“无法释怀”，那么联系名单上的其他家族更加只能归类为“担心得妈一样。”担心得足以在任何问题浮现之时都站在搅事之徒那方，简直令人敬佩地执意坚持要保证原判中没有任何漏洞可让六道骸一人逃出生天。

然而，即便 _意大利黑手党_ 在生意，计策，和谋杀的老本行上那么虔诚地仰望着幸运女神，运气却总是如此讽刺。

或者也许运气只是偏爱那些可能让重生之轮逆时针运转的人。

某一世，六道骸溜达出复仇者监狱的大门，走进枪林弹雨的迷雾中，烧焦的残骸铺满路途，幻觉隐藏萎缩的肌肉。另一世，他被向来忠诚的手下用不锈钢病床运走，上头铺着基西尼亚装饰豪华的房间里偷来的丝绸。

而眼前的事实是：十次有九，六道骸总从复仇者监狱全身而退——四肢齐整，智勇双全，头发都不乱一根。即便偶尔他不能毫发无伤，骸依然能在黑手党全体面前摇着一根手指逃掉无期徒刑。

纲吉也知道这点。或者说，他的直觉足以告诉他，这一世，他注定是那个罪魁祸首。

“我们怎么做，十代目？”

“他们一点也不含蓄，不是么？”

“这个嘛，他妈的那疯子实在没给自己拉多少亲情分，单枪匹马把他们一个亲信扁得只剩露台上一滩血。”

“这个也是，”纲吉表示同意，然后补充：“我的意大利语怕是有些生疏。他刚刚是把骸比作蝗虫么？”

“我听着是。那是圣经里的比喻。”

“噢，”纲吉柔声说。“真不错。”

也的确是，真不错。反对派会很棘手；后坐力，典型的。但多亏了里包恩，纲吉可以很坦然说自己经历过糟得多，多了。

他抽出手机以免自己改变主意，交给自己的右手。隼人几乎是立刻开始键入他的G密码以接上任务专用的安全频道。

“提醒云雀这是个营救任务。”

“是的，老大。”

“还有可以让他在攻进去的路上别乱杀人么？”

殷勤的按键声减慢，犹豫，然后完全停止。当纲吉疑问地转头看，隼人同时还以怀疑的目光。

“请原谅，十代目，” 隼人说，“但还记得胡志明市么？”

他怎么忘得了胡志明。那次任务他给云雀派了极端明确的命令，却在他眼皮底下闹起了一场令人不快的小型内战。

纲吉感觉这是极佳的提醒。

“不，你说得对，”他最后开口。“那就宽泛一点建议下，比如，让他把死伤控制在最低限度。”他一手搭在隼人小臂。“我相信你的判断，”然后诚挚地补充。

隼人还是一脸略便秘的模样，然后请辞到走廊打电话去了，纲吉决定见好就收。

_________________________________

不过，结果是，云雀好久，好久之后才收到这个信息。

结果，闯进复仇者监护原来就像从一个婴儿手中抢糖果。一个完全有能力自己换尿布，完全能够像优秀的意大利调酒师一般在炎热的仲夏下午享受冰冻柠檬酒的味道与口感的婴儿。一个被诅咒的，对带着羽毛的呢帽有极前卫眼光的杀手。

这么想来，这一个婴儿根本不会 _允许_ 自己的糖果不经同意被人任何人抢到任何地方。他会极其权威保卫自己的糖果：用稳稳按在扳机的手指以及那几乎随身携带想换就换的兵火库。

不过复仇者监狱的守卫并不是一列穿着光鲜的彩虹之子，所以事情倒也简单一些。

（云雀试着不对此感到太过失望。）

他们先派出了平，对其命令非常简单，“全力出击”。因为如果彭格列自家的拳击能手有什么特殊长处，便要数赤手空拳，加上对生命 _极限_ 的爱，在二十一世纪制造停车场大的陨石坑。

用在吵闹，讨人厌，几乎是过分爆炸性的声东击西再完美不过。

于是当了平在监狱外围的护墙上肆意制造通天浩劫，剩下的小分队则轻车熟路绕过最外层防守；肢解每个监控点的守卫人员；拆卸围墙缝隙里毫不遮掩地扫视一切的监视器。

等他们真收到隼人命令执行备用计划的电话，他们早已深入敌后，游刃有余地闲庭信步。

“报告这里是库洛姆；我们刚刚突破内部关押区，现在沿B，C和E路线进发。我们的进度比计划提前了一些，但——啊，您可以重复一遍么？为什么？因为云守和犬坚持要这么做。”

隼人的高声咒骂充满整个传输信号，而冲在最前方以免陷入群聚的云雀， 发出一阵恍惚的厌烦关掉了耳机。

“好的。收到。是的，最好别再想了……是的，我一定会提醒他不要——不，我不觉得会有任何效果。但我还是会把意思送到，如果让您心安一点的话。”

他们都知道她不会，无论那头到底什么意思。自从第一次共同任务后她就没再费力尝试。毕竟，听者早将其当做陈词滥调，还挑明了让说话的和传话的都可以滚犊子，她还浪费什么心机？

不过，难得一次，云雀没对她的蔑视发出冷哼，而隼人也没再质疑她合理的动机。

“我们马上进入下层。完成阶段二后再行汇报。库洛姆通话结束。”

_________________________________

值得一提的是黑手党，跟所有潜行的地下党一般，都重视情报高于一切。某种意义上，他们重视情报就如高雅的侍酒师重视葡萄藤上的果实。

然而，黑手党口中的葡萄藤并不是指来源地中海的漫漫山林，而是暗喻上层梯队对于流言与秘密的热诚从而培养出的高效得怕人的八卦体系。助长其势的更数各个 _头目_ 与 _议员_ 相传每周都聚到一齐，就如小脚婆娘一般吃着饼干甜点交换故事和其他花絮。

这是那帮人的惯常下午茶——或者至少纲吉是这么相信的。

（比如说，他记得，隼人和山本上星期走进他办公室的时候，竟然吵族谱和人类饲养吵得热火朝天。

“Rufina又生了，”山本报告道，故作神秘地，也许有点太过兴奋。“没人知道谁是爹，但Stefano带了一个巨大的，叫啥来着？”

“Torta alla Monferrina*。”

“就是这个！他还是带了个超美的蛋糕去开会。而且超好吃！抱歉我们没能给你带点，纲吉，但如果你什么时候想养条狗狗……”

“我们比织毛衣小组都糟糕，”隼人哀怨地公开叹道。）

于是当复仇者监狱被入侵的消息比计划还早一个小时一路烧到眼前，纲吉实在没法觉得特别惊讶。

无力，的确。但惊讶，一点也不。

“彭格列！这是什么意思？解释你的意图！”

纲吉叹气。“麻烦冷静一下，Ignoto首领。”

等隼人回到纲吉身侧，整个会议室正处于黑手党近代史上最被动最内敛的骚动之中。

甚至Dino，作为之前最积极活跃的彭格列拥护者，都一脸骇然。

“请告诉我复仇者监狱还没塌。撒谎都行，”纲吉嘴角抽搐地嘶声。这绝不是乞求因为彭格列家族首领绝不做这种事。只是一句安静的 _询问_ ，紧急而迫切地。

隼人一脸沉痛地吞咽一下，好像什么巨大多刺的玩意儿寄居在了他的喉头。“嘛，某种意义上，好消息是，云雀暂时还没 _杀掉_ 什么人……”
    
    
    * _Torta alla Monferrina：一种意大利蛋糕_

_________________________________

_“坏消息是他们已经到了撤退阶段，以及如果云雀得手了，我们救回的骸大概是九死一生。”_

沉重的氧气罩下，骸微笑起来。

_________________________________

第二阶段白纸黑字十分明确：

_保存目标；以最少动乱离开当前位置；于待定集合地重组。_

但云雀有自己的计划；一系列自己的目标。于是自把自为地对文件原稿做了相应改动：

_消灭目标；毁尸灭迹。_

总的来说，比起纲吉的努力，这手法简单高效得多，云雀怀疑自己能找出好几个解释来对应他上司的质疑。

不过无论哪个都不会奏效便是。

他们一同走入前厅，他，以及据称是骸的贤妻。他们共事的次数足够多，以致消除她发出的威胁的本能已更多地变为一种潜意识的执着，而不再更具压迫性。更像是胸有成竹地啃食的老鼠而不是疯狂吞咽的耗子。

毫不怀疑纲吉是希望她的在场能起某种道德威慑力。

走道通向一个宽阔，暖和的空间，均匀排列着一个个罐子。大多空空如也。为数不多的几个居住者看似对他们的侵扰甚至一无所知。

这里的空气那么潮湿，可以闻到受潮的钢铁以及衰败的有机物的气味。微弱的光从爬虫的巢穴中隐隐透出。

“第六排，第九个，”库洛姆读出手中的情报，语气不带一丝讽刺。云雀对她投过不可置信的眼神时后者只耸耸肩。

“复仇者还会开冷笑话？”

他嘴角轻蔑地勾起。嘲笑面前一堆蜂窝脑的白痴是很诱人，但他没有。他今天心情好。

“您先请，”库洛姆纤巧地一甩脑袋，喃喃。

云雀继续怀疑地瞄着她，但还是擦身走上前去。他们逐渐深入内部，走过三，四，五排，直到站在第六排，第九个水罐面前。直到抬头的瞬间，看着那仅在偶尔入梦的男人曾经熟悉的身形，一种双重的刺痒，一边来自面前另一边来自库洛姆徘徊的地方，终于合而为一。

他靠得更近。当云雀在水牢边缘停下脚步，那只未被封印的眼睛忽地睁开，投出一片凶恶的蓝。

他们杀气重重地对视了或许不过几秒，感觉却像过了好几分钟，几小时，恍如隔生。年月对骸并不仁慈。肌体的萎缩肉眼可见，云雀留了心，目光描画过煞白的皮肤下骨骼尖锐的棱角。看到肋骨的轮廓时默默打消心中一瞬的失落。

“骸大人。”库洛姆与他一同站到玻璃旁，发出怀念的轻叹。她一只手贴上玻璃外墙，唯一可见的那只眼落在她身上时眼角露出柔和了目光的纹路。“我来了，骸大人。”

云雀翻个白眼，但还是由他们庆祝着小小的团聚。他等得起，于是他等着。等的同时放出拐上的剪子。它们从光滑的不锈钢外壳上弹出，强劲，锋利，足够割断头顶缠成耗子堆一样的管道。

又听了一分钟大半都是沉默的独角戏，他决定自己受够了，扭身背向水牢大步走回出口。第五排，第四排，第三排。

等到库洛姆终于似乎注意到他的距离，云雀已经离骸的水罐有好几排的距离。“云雀桑？”她小心翼翼地叫道，试图从远处读懂对方的表情。

另一边，骸留心着云雀随意握在身侧用以对付工业管道的锋利武器；以及对方脸上奇异的满足表情。

云雀后跟起跳，掠过库洛姆一个冲刺，踏在底座凸起的边缘飞身跃起，直到此时玻璃那头才恍然大悟。他随势而起，擦过玻璃的弧线；正好抓住上缘翻身落在罐子顶端。

“等等， _等等_ 云雀桑！”库洛姆在底下叫道。

“我看你不做声，以为你们完事了，”云雀说着在那团乱麻般的管道中搜寻，试图确定哪条负责生命维持系统。

他在一条手臂粗细的长管子上测试了一下自己的新装备。管子一头在利刃下应声而断，云雀既满足又失望地轻哼：满足剪子效果喜人；失望则因为骸没有立刻翻白肚漂浮到水上方。

“您是什么意思——骸大人，为什么……云雀桑，你不能！”

噢，他可能了。这就是为何云雀总是鹤立鸡群，不受规则束缚，傲视那些学不会飞翔的爬行动物。云雀所不能是个没有答案的问题。

云雀安静地研究罐子顶端蛇一般蜿蜒的管道，库洛姆的抗议和引起他注意的小伎俩与机轮的嗡嗡声一齐淡入背景之中。这条太重。那条太细。这条明显连着一看就对骸的生死关系寥寥的装置。云雀排除掉头顶最后两个部件。

很快便只剩最粗的几条管道，比他腰杆都粗，偶尔的颤抖归功于某个角落奋力工作的了平。云雀若有所思地玩弄剪子，然后耸耸肩。没什么不能用一点汗水解决的，再加上对链锤的灵活，或者说肆意，使用。

（反正他随时可以再往拐上加个微型激光切割器以备未来之需。）

剪子利索地收回他的秘密武器中。而正当他放下链锤，一种刺痛忽然像晒伤一般烙在后颈，那种经验表明总归功于骸令人厌恶的所在的刺痛。

“你知道，”库洛姆在罐子底下说，她的声音带着静谧的确信，又足以被听清的强度，“他从没想过你是半途而废的人。”

云雀僵住。那晒伤般的刺痛蔓延到领口，嘴角不自觉抽搐。

下方，库洛姆则继续自言自语。“您确定的话，骸大人，”她说着深吸口气。“ _你跪着的样子最好看_ ，”她遵从地吐出，双手端庄地紧握三叉戟黑色和银色的纹路，表情平和，“ _这便是我将带到下一世的记忆。_ ”

她话音未落：

“ _留存的；只剩不可战胜的意志，_

_复仇的决心，永恒的恨意，_

_以及永不屈膝投降的勇气：_

_此之外，何物不可遗弃？_ ”

此时轻微的刺痛已扩散成难以忍受的蛛网般分叉的细线，于是云雀放弃了手上的任务，翻身回到原地。

地面上，库洛姆机智地让自己避开随之而来怒气腾腾的拐子。不过，云雀的心思也不在她身上，特别考虑到下一刻他便与骸陷入了漫长，算计，相互生厌的对视。

他们四目相对，直到库洛姆握拳轻咳出声。

骸歪过头显出不耐的姿态。

“这只是暂时缓刑罢了，”云雀对他说。

骸讥讽地冒泡。

“那是你自欺欺人。等你回复正常，我要把你咬杀成碎片，连你宝贝的神鬼邪说都救不了你。”

骸翻了一边白眼。

“ _你说完了没？_ 他是说，”库洛姆翻译道。她头歪向一边，仿佛倾听着。“明显复仇者正在重组，而泽田桑已经编不出新的形势了。”

“要把你们全都咬杀，”云雀喃喃，一点不夸张地一脚把水罐踢成了碎片，满是肆意的狂暴。

“你这是多久没泄欲？”骸开口，和弦般的嗓音第一句便是刺耳的废话。“因为这一脚可是非常欲求不满，再明显不过。”

云雀挣扎了一秒要不要把骸绑在罐子的残渣中带回去。这实在是个好主意，特别当某个湿淋淋的幻术师涛涛不绝地列着各种理由，还将他的沉默当做默许继续喋喋不休。

“噢，当我没说，我懂的。还在自欺欺人呢，原来如此，”骸嘲讽。他捏起嗓子，精准得过分地模仿云雀的声线：“只有草食动物才屈身于如此低下的需求。再说了，这所谓‘性’的玩意儿有甚稀奇？”

“我们没时间了，”眼看云雀要一步上前，把骸用拐式推进器从罐里打飞，库洛姆及时打断。

“对的，对的。我们可不能让纲吉等着。我听说他最近的血压对这个年纪的孩子来说高得异常呢。”

被猎物从口中逃掉，还不只一次，而是第二次，实在不合云雀个性。但云雀忍了，暂时来说，眼前两个幻术师，一个相较矮小，身上逐渐沾湿；而另一个早已湿透，即便借助幻术的肌肉也只能将将站起。

此时此刻就这样杀掉骸如此轻易。那么，那么简单。但——云雀摇头。他，别的不说，至少向来忠于自我，对自己也十分了解。足以让他心知肚明这不会带来任何满足。他会跟骸秋后算账，等对方长回他的獠牙。

云雀打个哈欠。在那之前，他需要好好眯一觉。

_________________________________

(如果这显得有点言不由衷，嘛，真可惜。)

_________________________________

最后，营救行动胜利如常，撇开路上所有字义和隐喻的坑坑洼洼。

骸咬住唇，听着另一个爆炸又震碎一角天花板，墙体，和地面。“我们该抓紧时间，免得笹川在已经很坑的坑里再打出个坑。

“我们会没事的，”库洛姆向他保证。“笹川君不会做多余的事。”

“可要是我没数错，这已经是第三轮了，不是么？”另一波余震让他们背后落下更多石块，骸一脸怀疑，但决定不去深究。“顺说，刚刚弥尔顿的节选实在鼓舞人心。干得好，我可爱的小库洛姆，棒极了。”

“名师出高徒，”她辩解道。

骸嗤笑。“你 _还_ 学会了阿谀奉承！”他轻哼。“还学会了别的什么？快来，让我惊喜惊喜。”

“没什么你不知道的，骸大人。”

他们步履蹒跚地走下曲折的台阶，特意选择比他们的同伴慢得多的节奏，没有要追逐快步前行的云雀怒气冲冲的回音。

“我说服了犬和千种先行一步，”库洛姆在他们拐弯时说。“我想他们跟M.M.为您的回归派对临时购物去了。您有什么特别想要的么？”

“巧克力喷泉。”

“已经送到了。”

“充气弹床。”

“送过来的路上。”

“哼嗯。纲吉繁殖出下一代了么？”

“ _骸大人。_ ”

“这样的话，”骸开口，异色的双瞳聚焦在那个被他们有点下流的对话雷到进一步拉开距离的身影。“菠萝鸡。或者北京烤鸭。”

库洛姆太过了解地看着自己的导师。语气里带了点也许是责备的意味。“我不认为这附近会有亚洲餐厅，骸大人。

溺爱地窃笑着，骸双唇印上她的发顶。“那就别忙了，”他轻快地笑着说，那弧度满是罪恶的意图也许还有些强奸犯的影子。“我等得起。”为了他的雄心野望，骸有的便是耐心。

只待时机成熟。船到桥头自然直。

___________________________________________________________

[  **INTERLUDE**  ]

 

桅杆上信天翁绕着圈，乘温暖的海风掠过他已吹乱的发丝。更高处，太阳傲视于无云的天空。头顶只剩一片碧蓝，明亮，饱满如同脚下的海水，空旷得只剩迷信的航海守护神在头顶划着白色的圈。

竟已临近夏日，他想到，深吸口气。

南中国海这个时节总带迷人气息。温暖微咸，隐约带着柚子，杨柳，火龙果的余香，令人想到邪恶的暗室，以及浸满童孩泪水的亚麻。

“从我梦里滚出去，”云雀说。

一开始回应他的只有倔强翻涌的海浪声。典型地。可接着信天翁发出一声怪诞的鸣叫，更像是一声怪笑而非典型海上故事里的悲哀呜咽。维系梦境的无辜表象瞬间碎裂。

“我醒之后第一件事就去打断你的腿。”云雀保证。

信天翁盘旋得更低了些。“如果你真能记得这一切的话，”骸的声音，毫不意外地，从信天翁喙里吐出。

云雀皱眉。“我已经看穿你的把戏了，草食动物，”他说。“我仅仅同意当你假释官。”当他终于抬头，只为把眼眯成危险的细缝用眼神钉死那落到视线水平的白色鸟类，仿佛把对方刺穿在烧烤架上用雪莉酒腌起来。“如果我想的话，我可以把这当做违反假释条例。”

骸轻哼，声音就如同信天翁轻哼的想象一般奇异。“像你这样毫无灵魂是什么感觉？”

“灵魂只是世上的弥天大谎之一，”云雀无聊地回答。“被彻底当做废人感觉又如何？”

“里包恩竟然让你踏入意大利领空简直是个迷。”

“不是他。是泽田。”

“我猜也是。床还算不错啦。出自奥林匹斯山的处子之手五千密度的埃及棉布加上我的私人床头巧克力喷泉。当然了，我的被窝随时欢迎你加入哦。”

云雀向骸那毛茸茸的形体投去几乎是滑稽的表情。“收回前言。我醒了第一件事就打烂你的脸。”

“你的嘴果然最甜了。你用那嘴亲过你母亲么？”骸飞得更近足以用翅膀拍到云雀的脸。足以啄掉云雀的鼻子；迅速地躲过任何云雀本能的报复回应。“或者也许你只是心中默默欣喜明天一大早我就要转到 _你的_ 医疗部以便我们 _联系_ 感情。”

船只忽然撞上一阵恶浪，骸安慰道，“别担心。我一定会好好休养以参加下个月纲吉的婚礼。”

云雀对这个念头反射性心脏一抽。“如果我明天没直接要了你小命。”

“所以你 _会_ 来看我咯？”骸感叹。“太好了。不过小心呢，浮云 _阁下_ 。一些人也许真会以为你在乎。”

这简直是世界上最好笑的说法，云雀伸手掐断那信天翁脖子的瞬间几乎笑起来。“继续做你的梦，”他说。

他很确定即便尸体沉入水面后还是听见了视线上方传来那独特的烦人笑声。

___________________________________________________________

[  **LIKE A POETIC EDDA**  ]

 

要是问起，雷之守护者大概会把那俩不知好歹的傻逼归结于他精心归纳的理论：同性相吸异性相斥，从各种自然现象可见（ _参照脚注_ _46_ _：磁性与带电粒子，等等_ ），再说你不觉得雾和云的寓意相当类似么，两者都由大量水蒸气组成，漂浮在空气跟大气层中？完全一样的基本构成，对吧？

但只有被派去给彭格列云守或雾守收拾残局这种无人垂涎的任务的最菜的菜鸟才会问这种问题。才会甚至敢问这种问题。而有脑子的都知道别开口回答，更别提表达什么建设性意见（隔墙有耳；隔天花板也有耳）。

即便隼人对“有勇无谋他妈的新奇到 _蠢死_ ”的评价满是不悦，然而，彭格列家族多数的默认共识还是站在他这一边：六道骸和云雀恭弥根本就是一个模子刻出来的，只是装饰了不同的花纹，并且，撇开偶尔对周边环境带来世界末日前夕般的威胁， _吓人地_ 合作无间。他们总能完成任务，签下合同，谈成交易。

所以就算过程中总有连带伤害又如何？

据说他们共同出任务一开始便是里包恩的主意。

_________________________________

不过话还是别说太早。

_________________________________

事件发生的即刻，彭格列便落入前后奔走拉拢同盟安抚炸毛的境地。作为强闯复仇者监狱的后果，纲吉自身在家族的信誉大伤；门外顾问花了数月表示善意，再加上瓦利亚任性的大男子主义，彭格列才在道上回复原本地位。

不消说，桑萨斯可没好脸色。

但慢慢地，一个接一个，其他家族也重新归位。

彭格列同意的其中一个条件大概也是一大因素，为掌控作为逃犯的守护者，他将保持假释至少十年。负责决定谁要背负这至高无上责任的委员会一致指名彭格列自己的云之守护者。也许他们是希望云雀恭弥和六道骸人尽皆知的仇敌关系能解决至少一个，也许还会是两个， _意大利黑手党_ 迫在眉睫的难题。

作为备案，骸的假释条件如下：

    I. 彭格列家族应，从即日，2018年8月23日起，对六道骸为期十年内所有行为负责。

        A. “行为”的定义应包括公开和私下的一切活动。

    II. 门外顾问应负有两年一次完成六道骸行为及心理健康报告的责任。

    III. 六道骸不可离开彭格列驻地，除非与至少一位 _头目_ 同时行动，此人必须为其假释官。

        A. 委员会提名且任命彭格列云之守护者，云雀恭弥，担任六道骸假释官之位。

        B. 无论他愿意与否。

有趣吧，世事总能找到自行解决的方式。

___________________________________

骸渐渐好了起来。

他不但好了起来，还好得飞快，仅靠自发的日常活动就已超每日训练标准。

每周一，他会指使被他捧在掌心玩得团团转的众多护士之一帮他誊写撒满香水的纸条： _亲爱的小鸭子嘴恭弥_ 。到了周二，他便随意挑选一家本地花店的电话，订一束最贵的捧花把账单扣到基地匣子武器的研发账户上。周三，则是附身骸鹰稍微兜个夜风教云豆唱另一个版本的黑耀校歌。诸如此类。

效果意外地好，总的来说。

本应花上至少一年物理治疗才可达成的恢复水平，他只花了不到三个月。事实上，他恢复的速度如此惊人，以至他在基地恢复诊所卧床住院期间试图对他进行谋杀的频率从头个 月的每周一次增长到最后一个月的一天两次。其中一半甚至都归功于基地首领本人。

“诀窍在于，我亲爱的库洛姆，”在上述的某一次袭击后，他说，“要设计一个场景，保证你羸弱的身体摔在地上不死即残。”

“有道理，”库洛姆表示同意，又给他喂上一口泡芙。

骸在乱糟糟的被单里伸个懒腰，细品非幻觉的肌肉在筋络骨头上拉伸的感觉。弹走黏在额头上碎了一半的橙子残渣。

今天是周五——意味着求婚进行曲——而骸的房间则呈现某个不情愿的熟客每次来访后的常态。墙壁和家具到处是拐状裂缝；辛辣，刺鼻，带电的臭氧和死气余味；五颜六色砸烂的水果和其他礼物的碎片撒遍破裂的天花板。

“老大七号结婚。”

七月的第七日。骸愿意打赌婚礼将延续七个小时。“证婚人是谁？”

“我们还不确定。”

“邀请了谁？”

“家族所有人和关系亲密的盟友。”

“这包括我咯？”

“是的。”

骸干笑一声。“帅呆了。彭格列的首领是个白痴，”他嘲笑地指出。

库洛姆意义不明地撅起嘴唇。“我不确定这用词得当。”

“他永远学不乖，”骸拖长声音，语气干得像撒哈拉沙漠，“可偏偏，就算抱着那无用的理想主义，他还是强得没道理。这就够了。”他注视着碎裂的窗户，一脚一颤的小麻雀们逐渐找到通向玻璃缝的道路，飞落在窗台上。一个狡猾的笑从他脸上咧开，“嘛，这也是没办法的事。至少确保我们挑个合适的礼物，好吧？”

库洛姆打量他的表情。“您有什么主意，骸大人？”

“噢，没什么太繁杂的，”他说，“不过要能借用我们最棒的东家那黄色的小伙伴一晚就好极了。”

于是库洛姆叫来千种，后者又叫来犬，三人一齐——谨慎地使用了一下犬的狮子频道后——终于恐吓云豆停住够长时间，让库洛姆在它尾羽上用骸的三叉戟挑了一下。

一周后，骸的主治医师终于签字批准他出院，正好赶上彭格列 _十代_ 的婚礼。

附身云雀的小帮手来给婚礼红袖添香简直是他这十年最棒的主意之一，骸这么想着，让意识回到自己的身体，同时新郎和新娘交换了戒指，离晕头转向的夫妻俩五排开外的群众都被浇了一身七彩亮片。随着云豆安全回到管风琴上的栖息地，对刚刚被利用来性骚扰自己主人的耳朵一无所知，骸眼看一股杀气正要落到他那排长椅，露出胜利的微笑。他不但再现了一段惹人厌的黑耀校歌，还成功往云雀耳朵里吹了口气。那迷你但威严的“Bornicus神父”竟然没动手阻止他简直是不可思议的庇佑。

“恭喜，纲吉！”骸欢快地，疯狂地叫道，避开半条拔地而起的长椅，转身跳过吓呆的看似隼人的手下之一。

云雀已经几乎要算账算到他头上，杀过整个教堂各种婚礼宾客，呲着牙双拐生风。

“ _Cazzo_ *。大家退下，云雀特别是你，退 _下_ ——该死，他妈的对十代目放尊重点你这个麻痹的神经病！”隼人从遮蔽处骂道，燃起一打火药。很快骸要躲闪的便不仅是朝胸骨挥来的拐子，还有瞄准他每一步的微型炸弹。

“你可以亲吻新娘了，”Bornicus神父说，了平感动泪流。

人生，骸感叹道，终于有点盼头了。
    
    
    * _Cazzo：意大利文的“他妈的”_

_________________________________

而后，婚礼仅过两月，泽田京子便宣布怀上第一胎。

但那又完全是[另一个故事](http://archiveofourown.org/works/525370)了。

_________________________________

把骸救出复仇者监狱的后果很长一段时间并未急剧恶化。久得让纲吉几乎要说服自己，只要骸别去招惹云雀，也许，仅仅是也许，一切都可以迎刃而解。这是个完全无望的念想，但没有人，至少在纲吉的同伴和亲信之中，能怪他想要拖延无法避免的结局，能有多久拖多久。

意大利的彭格列驻地是座蜿蜒不尽的豪华宫殿——初春盎然，深秋精巧，最重要的是，大得足以确保每个人都不会打上照面，如果本人不希望的话。骸完全恢复后头几个月，幻术师几乎是顺从地，毫无埋怨地遵守着软禁条约。同时，骸殷定的假释官则独身一人周转于两片大陆之间，就如他惯常那样，于是一切都挺好。

可惜一切好事都要迎来终结的那天。

那天来得飞快——太快——有个任务需要联系骸的前任线人，加上骸的特殊技能。

“这个主意不能更糟，”纲吉说道。没等尘埃落定。

里包恩对他前任学生投来一个无聊又责备的眼神。“噢？你有更好的？”他语气温和如春风。当然了，他真正的意思是“你是要我给你一枪么？”

纲吉没有回答。事实上，他非常想要挑战自己导师的建议，这他妈是他作为家族首领的权力，但也许下次吧。毕竟京子今晚还等他回家吃饭呢。

他只能把脸埋在手里，大气不敢出。

那个早晨隼人拿着报纸走进来，上面印着彭格列美国分部和一个敌对家族忽然闹翻，纲吉一闭上眼就能看见自己和半个北美地下党的关系一片末日景象。骸与云雀第一个共同任务便注定了仅凭文字都可预见的腥风血雨——但形势所逼，只当为所不为，什么的。

同时给自己最任性的两个守护者为同一个任务述职……可不容易。

骸的临别赠言满是邪恶，胜利，以及阴暗的愉悦；而云雀临走前的表情则——紧锁的嘴唇，眼睛睁大，灼热的目光直接烧向里包恩——单看起来十分新奇。犹如那表情的主人都对其感到陌生。

_背叛_ 。不需用到彭格列的超直感都能看得透彻。

纲吉觉得耳边还能听见自己的云守在眼皮底下将家俱和路人夷为平地的声音。他的办公室门仅剩的部分（还不少，真惊讶）在门框上来回晃了三遍终于向后倒在底下的木屑与废墟中。

“这主意真的糟 _透了_ 。”

“他们会习惯的，”里包恩说。

里包恩说错了。

他们在十二月一个寒冷的早晨动身前往纽约，同时，同一班机，每一次试图起飞都失败告终，归功于本应搭载的飞机引擎离奇失踪。后备航班居然能成功起飞都堪称神迹。

两周后一个同样寒冷的一月的夜晚同时回归，总的来说没穿没烂。这同样也是神迹。

他们的车子还没落地，骸就已透过库洛姆向他送来了报告，而真正负责保管协商条款与文件的却是云雀。

云雀在一瞬间走进纲吉办公室同时转身离开，只把松散一叠的报告扔到纲吉头上。也许是跑去干掉一小国让他觉得莫名烦人的群众，或者别的什么让他消气的活计。纲吉没蠢到要把年上者叫回来切实报告的地步。他只庆幸有先见之明今晚放了隼人的假。

“本可能更糟糕的，老大，”库洛姆离开前给他鼓气。

纲吉并未反驳。

即便他有权，也无心。因为他的云守和雾守第一个共同任务在纸上看来是彻底的胜利，而欺人耳目的白纸上 _没_ 写的到底是什么，便只能留作纲吉的想象。

_________________________________

只能说，纲吉的预测（同时也可称作“恐惧”）是正确的：第一次任务 _的确_ 是热血屠城；第二，第三，第四次任务——相应为苏黎世，伊斯坦布尔，和香港——也没好多少；第五次行动（又是香港）则几乎跟第一次一样印象深刻。

（道上传言东岸各州的小帮派还是纷争不断。一群鼠辈。）

所有任务总的来说都实在相当成功，因为当像云雀恭弥这样存在被迫长期面对着像六道骸这样的玩意儿……

嘛。需要的就只是一次不合时机的讽刺，让本能接过缰绳，这么说起来的话。

他把账算在骸头上。如今云雀几乎把什么账都怪在骸头上。其他的他则怪纲吉，也就是，里包恩。

在云雀眼中看来，整个荒谬的安排唯一的补偿便是他有了无穷无尽的机会把那烦人的生物咬杀。而骸明显表现出的蟑螂直系后裔，连核爆都杀不死的天赋并未哪怕一点威吓他的决心。

（他也差点就成功了，有一次，在威尼斯，在公共洗手间，用二十页纸的档案加一个回形针。）

_________________________________

但即便他们这样的工作关系，无论多么不愿，也无法一成不变。

只是直到第十一个任务才出现值得一提的变化。

_________________________________

一切改变的开始，回溯到他们在阿根廷解决一个问题——一名有些幻术技能的前线人叛变到了车臣帮派一类的问题。至于这变化是好是坏，则是见仁见智。

“出来，你在哪都好，快出来，”骸用一种为人身限制令量身打造的声音叫道。空旷的停车场里的回音更让骚扰效果翻了十倍。

云雀回以一个异常刻薄，通常预留给晚期脑癌的眼神。那是他遇见六道骸之前只用过两次的目光。

（第一次是抓到一群没脑的害虫在并盛新建的走廊把泥巴拖了一地；第二次是看到跳马大了两个尺码的宠物龟，闻起来可疑地像现磨烘焙哥伦比亚咖啡豆，试图爬到将并盛手册当作爱巢窝着的云豆身上；两次都以大量流血及财物损失告终。）

当六道骸再次张开嘴，无疑要重复前一次的犯罪，云雀一拐挥向他脑袋。骸差一根头发丝的距离将将躲过。他背后的金属横梁就没那么走运了。

“安静点，”云雀自己不那么安静地吼道，听见压着话音同时响起的跟踪对象瞬间消失的脚步，立刻噤声。

“阿，我们跟丢了么？啧，恭弥，啧。”

云雀回头看一脸嘲笑的意大利人。“多亏你很明显没能力管好自己的嘴，”他开口，压低的嗓音给人震耳欲聋的错觉，然后忽地停下，隐约听见枪支上膛的声音。

电光火石之间，他们同时躲到一排集装箱后，下一秒头顶便是枪林弹雨。

“天，你看看，”骸说道。“埋伏呢。”

几发流弹无伤大雅地飞过集装箱的金属表面以及传送带上。

“菜鸟，”云雀说。鼻子鄙视地皱起来。

“可对方好多人。”

雨点般的子弹继续飞过他们躲避的位置上方，疯狂的吼声也愈发响亮。二十。三十五。六十。

_“¡Allí, allí! ¡Esos trolos del Vongola se esconden allí!*_ _”_

云雀抬头。七十五。一群七十五只食草动物。还要加一，如果算上他们之间这个叛国的害虫。他回头看骸弯下腰抱着肚子一副欢乐而不是中弹痛苦不堪的模样。另一个他鄙视菜鸟的原因。

“你笑什么？”云雀质问。

“简直，简直了，”骸边大笑边喘着气说。“啊。你的西班牙语如何？”

“很正常。”

“所以这是你第一次来阿根廷？一定是了。”

云雀又对骸投过一个眼神——这次真让他怀疑起意大利义务教育的质量。

“噢，别担心。我很确定没什么针对你的。再说，你还是不知道比较好。相信我。”

“相信你，”云雀干巴巴地重复。

骸转身四顾。“七十多个，你说对吧？你上吧。”他一只手做了个射击的动作。“去呀。把他们全部咬杀。”

云雀压抑住无时不在的想要把骸两根手臂撕下来当拐用的冲动。

“今天光辉勇猛地上场之前有啥特殊交代？”骸问道，异色的瞳孔从六闪作一字。甚至在他挥手的瞬间，空气便以熟悉又令人厌恶的方式开始扭曲，就如云雀所见的所有幻术。“今天用巴哈马如何？那里的草原？又或许你更偏好丛林？”

但云雀根本没听他说话，飞身进了乱战之中。

“那就来人猿泰山吧。”

警戒的喊声变成了惨叫，混杂在无来头的狒狒呼啸声和天堂鸟的鸣叫之中，就如日本最致命的出口物，要将一切生物都连根拔起。这边一条捏青的脖子，那边一根断裂的胫骨。云雀对放肆的人群施舍着标志性的风纪，背景里牙齿乱飞鲜血四溅。

纯粹而盲目的暴力一如以往地慰藉人心。

直到他中枪。

_狙击手，_ 云雀只觉犹如一拳打中小腹，默默念道。他低头看见西装外套染成比碳黑更深更湿润的颜色，眉头愈加紧锁——疼痛他能忍受，小事一桩，但这程度的失血也许会造成麻烦。疏忽所要承担的后果之一。一个飞身，他解决掉剩下的车臣人，永久致残了两个，杀掉第三个。然后他打量着伪装成树冠的横梁，咬着牙任温暖的粘液流下身侧。他双膝跪地，树荫之下万绿丛中一点墨色，恰时又一阵口哨声，近得心惊。

云雀试图集中精力呼吸，不要脸朝下摔在浸满鲜血的停车场。当过了一分钟，却再没人对他开枪，云雀把当前目标调整为至少保持呼吸。

“嘛，嘛，这画面太熟悉了不是？”光鲜的皮鞋小心翼翼地躲过云雀身边散落的牙齿和血迹。最后停在他视线边缘。“现在就只欠了几片樱花。”

连云雀都说不清自己哪来的力气对骸低吼，对方在他面前蹲下，带着手套的十指松垮地抓在三叉戟的长杆。

“我搞定了你漏掉的几个混混，包括我们的目标和他的守护天使——顺说，不用谢。”

“到底怎么？”云雀咬牙。

“幻觉可以很善变，”骸的声音显得不可饶恕地自得。“结果我们亲爱的犹大先生，或者说已故的犹大先生，的虚拟幻术比我们之前的情报所知更高一筹。”在云雀毫不理解的目光下，他叹口气解释道，“Abramov先生利用我大规模的幻术，在底下布置了自己的三脚猫把戏来掩盖狙击手的存在。不消说，他的理论站得住脚，同时，虽然他是个只能制造二流幻觉的幻术师，这计划还是成功了。”

云雀感觉自己开始倒向一旁，只剩一边耳朵在听骸的解释。他闭上眼，枪伤什么的都见鬼吧。他鲜少冒出想要找个地方舔伤口的念头，但现在他有他的需求。他需要重组。恢复。他要。

“噢，”他说。

他见鬼的怎么还能直得起身都是个谜。

“噢，的确。我觉得我们要想继续保持相互间这小协议，你得要快点恶补幻术。”一根皮革包裹的手指落在云雀的脸颊，抹开一片很可能不是云雀自己的血，好像要强调他的观点。“所以呢。是远达效应还是失血过多？你中枪已经十分钟了，感觉这才开始进入休克，”手指的主人评论道。“可惜，我没随身带急救箱呢——不过你现在也用不上就是。你真是一团糟呀。”骸啧声。

_噢，真的么，_ 云雀嘲讽地想。他试着重新睁开眼，连这样都十分勉强；想要伸手捏碎那粘稠甜腻的腔调的本能是保持他意识的唯一支柱。他甚至没意识到自己说出了口，直到那声音回答道，“你可以过会再试，等你不再一身是血躺在南美某块地板上。”

云雀不知哪来的力气咳出一声“操你”喷了骸满腿的血。

“光说，不练。好了，安静点让我谷歌一下急救技巧。”

接着，一片黑暗。

但闭眼之前，他也没忘记弄脏骸的另一条腿。
    
    
    “ _¡Allí, allí! ¡Esos trolos del Vongola se esconden allí!_ “-“这边！这边！那两个彭格列基佬藏在在这边！”

_________________________________

他们最终到底如何躲过当地警方的跟踪离开现场一点也比不上Abramov任务的后续来得紧张刺激。

没来由地，骸决定要用诗歌来写报告。像十四行诗那种，对仗工整前后呼应一点不能少。‘血肉残兮云雀煎熬’，那文字表现出来的诚意就跟骸对十六世纪诗词以及常识的了解差不多令人信服。

让他自己说的话，简直是惊天名作。

隼人的烟头几乎要戳穿整叠一百页纸厚的报告来重申这点。

但云雀好了起来。骸往昔的对手兼同伴在重度休克以及大量失血的情况下还是好了起来。每个人都怀疑其中有骸某种程度的插手，直接或间接。

（他们的怀疑不无道理；白痴才不这么觉得。）

仿佛是云雀恐吓自己的细胞组织乖乖听话；仿佛是他逼着身体服从意志。云雀用以恢复的时间，数量之少，简直离谱。但，坦白说骸会更惊讶如果事情 _不是_ 这样。

同样不令他惊讶的是云雀回归正职后第一件事便是试图把他咬杀。重音在“试图”。

（等到云雀发泄完毕骸停下逃命的脚步，基地的私人诊所就只剩了一个储藏柜跟一个半离心机。面对着毫无疑问的预算灾难，草壁只叹了口气。反正基地设施也是时候要翻新了。）

从一切实际意义上看，他们之间的敌意如常激烈。接连的任务依然在无意义的暴力和血腥中执行。云雀对骸依旧如同黏在自己昂贵的皮鞋鞋底的泥巴；而骸依然用主人对喜爱的可卡犬一般的态度回应。或者是对珍贵的金鱼。

对旁观者而言，一切如常。但于那些熟悉他们太古以来的日常互动的人（或者至少是，从青春期以来），能够察觉表面之下有新的暗流渐涌，是有别于根植的敌意的情感。某种，类似于最稀薄的文明，建立在纲吉两个最凶狠的守护者之间。

无论那究竟为何，对之前习惯看到一旦云雀和骸踏进相互五十立方米领空就鸡飞狗跳的人来说都是完全陌生的。前提是他们还没早就逃之夭夭，很快连最胆小的都会好奇答案。

然而骸并不想让自己同事蠢蠢欲动的好奇心轻易得到满足，于是他过分取乐于交上报告过后便不知所踪。

重点来了：过了整整一周隼人才终于在中庭后院成功找到他以及足够对话的时间。

“我们得谈谈，”隼人说道。

“我哪来的荣幸呀？”骸将一张纸条，也许曾经是张收据，夹到手中的书页之间，懒洋洋地等待回答。

“现在。”

骸看看表，脑子转得飞快。“Bottiglia酒廊还开着，”他说道，只见彭格列的二把手一个哆嗦。

“啥？在这里有什么问题你这个——不！绝对不！”

“那就可惜了，真的。要不出城一晚，要不你就继续追我追一晚。自己选。”

“然后触犯你的假释条款？你觉得我是白痴——”眼前忽然出现自己的得力助手，Giulio老实又沧桑的面孔，隼人一下咬到舌头。

“惊喜吧，”骸用Giulio粗哑的声音说，然后用极端不Giulio的方式翘起二郎腿。

“你之前就干过这种事，”隼人干巴巴地说。无力的恍然大悟让他的表情冲击得又往便秘近了一步。

“你喜欢怎么想就怎么想吧，”骸嘲讽地哼唱，深知Giulio是至今为止彭格列工资单上最为音盲的员工。当隼人再找不出其他的抗议，他重新放平双腿。“那就这么定了，”他说着，站起，抚平自己的休闲裤，悠哉地走向出口。“请吧？”

_________________________________

天色尚早，以致店里还不止人多为患。远算不上荒凉，只是稍有人气，足够提供零碎的对话以及噪音作为几乎令人愉悦的背景。赤裸的黑白装饰铺垫出几乎单调的底色，又与珠宝色的台灯和陈列的琳琅酒液形成对比。Bottiglia酒廊闻名于其水果混合酒，时尚前卫的装潢，以及为机密对话量身订造的环境。

隼人之前从未踏足Bottiglia，也不确定这次光临会让他想再回来。

“您请？”骸径直走向吧台说的第一句便是。“太棒了。给我来杯La Rossa，”他对酒保说道，“然后给我这位暴躁的朋友来杯娘里娘气插着雨伞杯沿加糖的。 _Grazie_ 。”

“有这个必要么？”他们接过饮料走向一个隐蔽的角落包厢，隼人质问道。两眼满是怀疑地盯着夸张地荧光的鸡尾酒。

“没有，可是能刺激你，”骸胜利地微笑，而隼人一阵反胃。那张脸太不对劲，表情对Giulio温和又沧桑的脸庞而言太过狡黠。“你应该多点带手下出来玩。我确定他们会感激的。”

“你是不是一直在用我的下属来违反假释条款？”

“别说傻话，”骸轻哼。“你哪儿来的主意觉得我会偏爱你下属？其他人可好看得多。”

他明显是上当了。 _很明显_ 。

隼人仔细打量骸。十代目要知道他这么成功地控制住冲动不一个炸弹塞下这玩弄人心的混蛋的喉咙一定很为他骄傲。

“你到底什么目的，骸？”

“我什么目的没有？”骸饮尽手中的饮料，回味地喃喃自语。“不过如果你一定要问，我在教我最亲爱的小鸭子嘴幻术的精道。”

“小鸭子嘴。”

“没错。”

“ _最亲爱的_ 小鸭子嘴。 _你_ 最亲爱的小鸭子嘴。”

“我口吃了么？”

隼人一只手梳过头发，闭紧双眼，捏了捏鼻梁，不一定严格按照这个顺序。“好。你正在给云雀补习幻术。为什么？”

“为什么不？”骸耸肩，在座位转身对侍者挥了挥手中的空瓶。“再来一瓶，麻烦了。”

“他也听你？”

骸笑了。“不大乐意地。”

隼人的脑子立刻转速过度，脑补出好几种假设然后又尽可能系统性清空。Abramov，幻术理论，枪伤，幻觉中的幻觉，他得深入思考，为什么这听起来如此熟悉？骸的汇报向来在专业素养的界线下缘随意游走，而从那些散文中提取细节简直难于给沉默的鲨鱼拔牙，或者说给斯夸罗。

一个想法，如此荒谬他几乎是立刻打消了这念头：如果骸是在试图避免阿根廷事件重演？

如果，如果。这主意挥之不去。

“你是，”隼人开口。又闭上。又张开。“你是企图 _保护_ 他么？云雀？”他立刻就后悔问出这个问题，因为骸一笑起来就停不下。接连的笑声几近破音，每个单词都冲散在歇斯底里的浪潮。“保护。你以为，你以为我。保护他！ _他_ 。”就如他瞬间笑得疯癫，下一刻骸又清醒起来。“嘛，你也不算 _全_ 错。”

从癫狂到深思的瞬息转换把隼人吓得动都忘了动。“你脑子坏了吗？”他嘶声，正好碰上侍者走回来。

骸接过啤酒向后靠在椅背上。“谁知道？但我觉得自己有义务指出我心理医生可不是这么说。”

“我们安排给你做心理测评的医生已经送院了，现在还卡在七步恢复方案的第二步。”

“哼。给她安排这任务的人肯定不怎么喜欢她。”

隼人怒目而视，因为这是真的。甚至在她莫名发疯胡言乱语招供了自己是间谍之前便是。

“那好吧，”他重新试问，“至少给我解释一下我怎么没全错法？”

“有什么好解释？我只是想确保某个个人兴趣下一次出任务时不要像个犯蠢的白痴把自己害死。不然我在等其他投资成熟前拿什么自娱自乐？”骸宠溺地拖长声音，禁药一般的愉悦在他半阖的眼里那样清晰，隼人应该觉得反感，但却不然因为如今他终于明白即便他真的，真的有点希望自己不懂。

“为什么现在坦白这一切？”隼人问道，心中默默计划代表十一代目对骸提交人身限制令。有必要的话他甚至会向国际刑警请愿。

“你凭什么认为我在对你坦白？”

有道理。六道骸对抢夺肉体的嗜好早已不是秘密；那是个无耻的，赫赫有名的陋习。

“至今为止我告诉你的只是，跟人们也许普遍以为的相反，我或许并不着急为纯属自私的原因甩掉自己的看护者。”

“你的意思是你喜欢现在他大部分时间跟你呆在一起，不是为了把你打趴在地，就是为学习以后更彻底地把你打趴在地？”

“你知道当他看准了某个事物，”骸轻哼。“总带着那么强烈的关注，不是几乎像在对我求爱么？你应该试试。其实挺让人受宠若惊。”

Giulio的幻影极快地闪了一下，隼人紧盯着，只看到骸自我满足的坏笑（一个，他现在才终于开始意识到，只是专门为惹火某种性格暴躁的对象量身订造的表情）。

“你。你这个变态到不可思议扭曲到妈都不认得的混蛋。”他这样宣告，随手抓过鸡尾酒杯，把整杯糖浆一样的饮料一口饮尽，然后做了个鬼脸。“这酒可真恶心，顺说。”

“噢，那个。也许跟我给你下的吐根有关系。我还挺意外你竟然没注意。”

隼人甚至已经没有惊讶的力气。“变态。还他妈的扭曲。”

骸笑得一脸圣洁。“大家都这么说。虽然我个人来说，比较喜欢‘启迪人心。’”

“你听着高兴就好，”隼人道。“现在，我要去男厕，你给我跟着，我在吐光你给我下的那不知道啥玩意儿的时候抓住我头发。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们就回去，你可以滚去继续干给同事下毒之后要干的什么‘启迪人心’的鬼玩意儿。如果你能开车把我们载回去而且没被拦到路边，我甚至可以暂时不告诉云雀你要跟他生小怪兽的吓人计划。”

“噢，天了噜，”骸说。

二十分钟后他们才走出Bottiglia，一半时间隼人都挂在某个瓷质王座上。但莫名地，借助神迹或是远古圣灵，他们活着回到了彭格列总部，总的来说没穿没烂。

隼人言之有信。无论多么折磨自己的良知，他并未告诉十代目两人的小小互动，也他妈的更加没有去找云雀。他所做的只是更新自己的私人情报： _六道骸可能随时随身携带吐根糖浆_ 。

然而关于启迪的不幸消息是，它会传染——这就是为何下一次里包恩又炮制出骸与云雀以及西伯利亚某个秘密基地的鸡毛，狱寺把山本推下了油锅。

当山本毫不怀疑地笑着接过任务，隼人忍不住变态地感到一阵期待。

十代目有权知道自己的雾守背地里在计划什么鬼把戏，也因为秘密需要与人分享，隼人见鬼的才不要自己背这个重担。

_________________________________

隼人的计划顺利得有点过头。

_________________________________

山本跟着骸和云雀一同回归的那天正是纲吉的世界已经习惯了成为宇宙大笑柄的那天。

“纲吉，老兄，真是让人觉得自己屁用没有的好办法，”山本走进纲吉办公室，说道。他打招呼一般大笑；他的欢欣富有感染力，明朗又响亮，却那么安静地关上身后的门。

纲吉在他眼下双手合十；搭在桌面纹丝不动。他用一个温暖的微笑掩饰内心翻滚的焦虑。他不敢给自己希望。“是么？”

“是呀。”

山本放下手中的剑，踏过房间，陷在镀金的仲裁桌前成对的椅子里其中一把。伸长双腿浑身放松，彭格列的剑圣像座雕像般投出镇定的凝视。

这，纲吉晃神地默念，大概便是家族内部社交活动时一堆未婚少女前仆后继地送到自家雨之守护者面前的部分原因。他看着山本伸个懒腰，明显放松地陷在椅子上松软的坐垫中。

山本注意到他的目光，回以好意的微笑。“本来是有点担心你生我气什么的，”他说。

“你怎么会这么想？”纲吉笑道。

“嘛，我不知道你预计这次会有多大麻烦啦，但那说法怎么说的来着？那个两个三个的，”山本说道。他若有所思地挠挠脖子，搜寻着答案，想到时一个响指。“啊！‘两人成伴，三人不欢。’”

“三人不欢？”

“对哒。我真的基本就在给清理人员打下手，”山本说道，“也不是这就很轻松啦。我是说，云雀一肚子火所以搞得血淋淋的。不过也不能怪他，就看骸那样子没事逗他。”

“等等。等一下等一下等一下。哪样子逗他？”

山本抿住唇深思。“像是——其实还真是你很奇怪。就像，你知道的，自己曾经怎么引喜欢的人注意？”

“当然。你是说我脱得只剩内裤拼死在京子面前做各种没脸再提的玩意儿？想忘记都挺难。”

“哈哈，好吧不是说你，但其他人。小男孩在操场上拉小女孩的马尾。那种事。感觉就像那样。”

“卧的老天。”

“哈哈，我知道，对吧？”山本乖巧地挠挠头。“我从头到尾都在坐冷板凳。”

这解释了高得异常的死伤人数，纲吉晕眩地想。还有清洁费。还有昨晚收到的极端诡异的“你知道你的守护者们都在干嘛么”语音留言。

这一切加起来，太容易想象也许这就是骸字典里的“拉马尾”。

山本在沉默中有些坐不住。“嘿，纲吉？”他看到纲吉继续盯着虚空，表情木然，满脸赫然惊恐，不禁一下躲开。“我们之间 _真的_ 没事对吧？你确定你没生我气啥的？百分百肯定？”

_________________________________

应该不用说也知道黑手党，偶尔，也就是一群全副武装的八卦天后。但对云雀和骸来说，比起八卦不如说是上周四他们做了什么第四部的经典重现。像是一系列的诗卷，只是对英雄情结轻描淡写，更加着墨在抢夺与毁灭。

明显甚至连瓦利亚成员都深感赞叹。当然他们并没有这么说，也不是真的这样表达。

（斯夸罗的信息差不多是“你好叫住那两个他娘的神经病好吧，天杀的，还有让他们不要跟我们抢人头，”中间交杂着一堆鬼叫，以及背景中也许是桑萨斯第二，三，四，五钟爱的威士忌酒杯不幸离世的声响。）

据闻因为阿根廷事件后他们首次共同任务搞出的阵仗，山本给他们冠名叫“梦幻双人组“。然后了平改成了“极限的梦幻双人组”，并宣布加入作为极限地不必要的候补。然而今时今日，大多数人都采用了蓝波最后的提议，“你最不希望在阴森小巷遇到的双人组，”爱的简称“连环杀手组，”上一次风太更新时，排在最高效组合榜第二名，仅次于完全假设性的白兰骸双人组。

莫名的，某个时间点，夹在泽田家宣出生后和又一个泽田家继出生前，彭格列最强又最畸形的组合变成了纯粹狗屎运的稀有种。

他们不该如此合作无间，他们更他妈不该百分之九十九的时间都在外执行家族任务。

他们会吵怎样才是最有效处理一具尸体的方式。或者十具。一百具。他们一个月内相互攻击的次数比平均一次离婚官司都还要多，遥遥领衔记录簿首位。有一次，他们甚至为哪个任务最适合用哪个匣子武器针锋相对。 _（云雀坚持在涉及多层建筑的任务中用增殖刺猬；骸则提出用鲲会更好一些；云雀说了什么类似是“你的意见毫无价值——猥琐你的棕榈树去吧，你这个浪费空气和空间的废物。”；骸还是放出了自己的鲲。）_

即便无人能料，他们落入了一种令人质疑的共生关系，因为叫做搭档不大准确，而叫做情侣则纯粹找死。

某种程度上他们变得诡异地和睦。云雀几乎干掉第一个蠢到在他面前说出这想法的新人。

_________________________________

这是终将迎来的结局，大概是这个样子：

大多数教训纲吉是摔出来的，头着地，然后咽下去。有些教训则是揍出来的，带着只有困在婴儿身体的黑帮杀手才能使出的温柔爱意。

然而，有一个教训，完全归咎于纲吉的美德，无法跟其他自私的人一样避开。情景困境啥的。

要纲吉年轻十年，他一定会叫出世上最娘的尖叫给彭格列至高领袖的位置蒙羞。蒙羞，以及给桑萨斯递上近距离打爆他的脸的手写邀请函。

取而代之，他只是死死抓住近十年作为领导人培养出的成熟和尊严，仅勉强挪开视线，自己两个最任性的守护者在 _互相啃脸，老天_ 。

他只想去办公室拿点协商文件而已。 _他的_ 办公室。可是不能，因为里包恩是个大话精。里包恩是个说谎的大话精，而对这个真相的亲身体验并不能拯救纲吉也许没到三十岁就要瞎眼这个事实。

一块墙体和一个皮带扣从他眼前飞过，完全忽视他的努力用尽最后一口气抓住无知的庇佑。

“这还真让人惊讶，”里包恩评价道。“一点也没预料到呢。”他睫毛都没眨一下。

纲吉不可置信的眼神从梦魇般的血迹，完全被毁的室内装潢，以及他真心希望不是什么异世界的前戏风格，移到自己身旁操他妈个老天爷还神情自若的男人身上。

“怎么了，纲吉，从来没想过你竟然是有偷窥倾向的人呢。别担心，我们完事后会把你的书架装回去的。”

文件见鬼去吧。纲吉一下溜得没烟。

_________________________________

这才是真正的结局：

多年后，云雀终于完善了匣子武器的技术用以契合人类。他成为第一个也是唯一一个成功试验品。骸则继续用老把戏玩弄生死。

但这也完全是另一个故事了。

（然后他们一齐变老，直到杀死对方之前，从此幸福地生活在一起。）

___________________________________________________________

**原作完成于：**  September 30, 2012

翻译+校对：一五年七月廿二

 


End file.
